Le muet et le mutin
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Endor devait être un abri mais le Premier-Ordre y déloge la Résistance. Dans la forêt, Poe Dameron fait face à un choix: fuir ou sauver une vie ennemie. Ce choix changera tout et lui apprendra que parfois, il faut se méfier des apparences: elles sont souvent trompeuses. GingerPilot
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

La centaine de résistants ayant survécus à la bataille de Craith s'était réfugiée sur Endor. C'était un lieu qui les avait autrefois protégé et apporté la victoire. Mais aujourd'hui, le choix de ce lieu s'était révélé être une erreur. Le nouveau Suprême Leader avait rapidement deviné tous les endroits potentiels où sa mère pouvait emmener ses troupes. Les ordres avaient été rapidement donné et le _Finalizer_ fut envoyé au-dessus de la lune forestière. À son bord, le général Hux avait presque jubilé en découvrant sur les radars la trace du Faucon Millénium et de ses passagers. Selon leurs dernières informations, ils étaient moins de cent et peu armés. Il avait donc ordonné qu'une escouade de cinquante stromtroopers descende. Pour lui, cela était largement suffisant. Sûr de lui, le jeune général avait même décidé de les accompagner.

Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Hux et les officiers avaient oublié un léger détail : les ewooks. Ces maudites petites créatures les avaient surpris en pleine escarmouches contre les résistants. Armé d'un simple pistolet laser, Hux s'était vite retrouvé isolé dans la forêt. Pourtant, les tirs lasers fusaient dans tous les sens. Il esquiva plusieurs tirs de résistants et abattu l'un d'eux avant de sauter au-dessus d'une grosse racine et de se retrouvez nez à nez avec un résistant, accroupi auprès du cadavre d'un autre.

Hux pointa son arme vers le résistant, un petit brun muni d'un blouson en cuir marron. Ce dernier se figea, désarmé, puis leva lentement les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Hux se permit alors un sourire avant de lancer devant lui une paire de menotte et lui ordonné de s'entraver les poignets. Le résistant grogna avant d'obéir. Une fois fait, Hux lui fit signe de se lever. Il baissa alors légèrement sa garde et son pistolet. Le résistant fit alors un pas sur le côté, près à s'échapper. Quelque chose siffla près de lui. Il tenta de grimper par-dessus la racine mais, avec ses poignets entravés, il glissa et se retrouva allongé dans la boue d'Endor. C'est en se relevant qu'il vit l'officier du Premier-Ordre à terre. Plus loin, une lance ewook s'était figée dans un tronc. Il se releva difficilement et avança prudemment pour attraper l'arme tombée à terre.

Le commandant Dameron prit l'arme et entendit des bruits étranges venir de l'officier. Ce dernier n'était pas mort. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient alors qu'il tentait de parler. La pointe de la lance lui avait tranché la gorge, sur le côté. Du sang en coulaient abondamment. L'officier tendit difficilement une main vers lui, comme un appel à l'aide. Le pilote hésita, l'arme à la main. En commandant la meilleure escouade de X-Wing, il avait bien sûr tuer un bon nombre de soldats du Premier-Ordre, des pilotes de TIE aussi expérimentés que lui. Tuer ou être tué, c'était ainsi depuis des années. Mais de là à abattre un blessé, c'était totalement différent. L'officier à ses pieds tenta une nouvelle fois de parler mais il cracha du sang.

Dameron jura avant de lâcher l'arme et de se précipiter vers l'homme. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il plaqua sa paume sur la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le blessé s'accrocha alors à son blouson en cuir. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Cachés derrière la racine, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Dameron chuchotait doucement, tentant de calmer l'officier. Son droïde apparut alors de nul part et bipa rapidement.

« BB8, je peux pas : si j'enlève ma main, il mourra. » Le droïde roula jusqu'à lui et tenta de le pousser. Mais le commandant ne se laissa pas faire : « Il aurait pu me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Va ! Va leur dire où je suis ! »

Le droïde bipa, à contre coeur, avant de faire demi tour et de filer à toute allure. BB8 roula le plus vite possible jusqu'à la clairière mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le cargo dépasser la cime des arbres. Un bip faible lui échappa, tel un gémissement. Les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps d'attendre. Des chasseurs TIE étaient déjà à leur poursuite alors qu'une grande navette noire s'approchait. Le petit droïde se cacha derrière une racine et observa des hommes vêtus de noir descendre du vaisseau.

Il n'y avait pas de soldats avec eux, ils étaient juste huit, armés de sabres lasers. BB8 reconnu rapidement l'un d'eux, le seul dont le visage n'était pas dissimulé sous un casque. Le petit droïde estima alors toutes les possibilités. Aucune n'était vraiment bonne, ni pour lui ni pour son maître. Il décida alors de choisir celle qui semblait être la plus suicidaire mais aussi la plus raisonnable. Il roula lentement vers le groupe d'hommes et attira leur attention en bipant doucement. Certains d'entre eux activèrent immédiatement leurs armes mais leur chef leur fit signe de ne pas attaquer.

« Une unité double B, blanche et orange… Dameron ne t'aurait jamais abandonné, » souffla l'humain à la cicatrice.

BB8 bipa pour confirmer ses dires, tout en continuant de s'approcher. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, il activa son lecteur d'hologrammes et lança une séquence que ses capteurs avaient enregistré quelques minutes plus tôt. Le grand humain brun observa attentivement l'hologramme avant de grogner.

« Est-ce Hux ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'un de ses hommes. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au droïde et examina de plus près l'hologramme.

« -Oui, maître. Il semble gravement blessé.

-Va, suis le droïde. Nous te rejoignons. »

Le chevalier de Ren acquiesça avant de suivre le petit droïde à travers les racines et les troncs. Le guerrier sauta aisément par dessus la racine qui abritait les deux hommes. Il activa machinalement son sabre rouge en voyant le résistant penché sur le général. Tout en s'approchant, il évalua la situation avant de finalement ranger son arme et s'agenouiller près des deux hommes. Dameron vit l'officier réagir. Alors qu'il s'était montré assez calme, l'officier tenta de se redresser et de parler.

« Il saigne encore malgré ma main, » souffla Dameron au chevalier.

« -Tenez le tranquille encore un peu, je vais régler ça, » répondit ce dernier en sortant d'une petite poche un spray au contenu violet.

Dameron reconnu l'objet, c'était le plus puissant coagulant et antiseptique de la galaxie. Le chevalier le porta jusqu'au cou du général puis entama un décompte pour se synchroniser avec le résistant. Le pilote enleva rapidement ses mains et le chevalier aspergea la plaie sanguinolente. En moins d'une dizaine de secondes, le sang cessa de s'échapper de la plaie. Dameron se laissa alors tomber en arrière et tenta de détendre son poignet. Le chevalier vérifia les constantes du blessé puis se tourna vers le résistant.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? » demanda t-il, sa voix troublée par le mécanisme de son casque.

« Je ne sais pas… je pouvais pas le laisser agoniser, pas comme ça. »

Le chevalier soupira dans son casque alors que les autres guerriers arrivaient près de la racine. Kylo Ren s'approcha jusqu'à eux et toisa Dameron.

« Comme on se retrouve, commandant.

-J'avoue que vous m'avez énormément manqué, Ren.

-Au point de sauver la vie de Hux… vous m'épaterez toujours, » siffla le Suprême Leader.

Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Son corps se figea alors qu'il se mit à léviter à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Il aurait bien voulu se débattre pour la forme mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Au lieu de ça, il se laissa « porter » jusqu'à la clairière. Derrière lui et Ren, les autres guerriers entouraient le corps du général Hux. Dameron pouvait leur jeter un peu coup d'œil de temps en temps. Est-ce que s'il avait su qui était le rouquin, il aurait agi de la même façon ? Et ce chevalier : c'était étrange de le voir au chevet du général… comme s'ils étaient très proches.

Dameron fut brusquement jeté dans un coin de la navette alors que BB8 était enfermé dans un caisson métallique. Kylo Ren passa devant eux sans un regard et s'enferma dans le cockpit. De là où il se trouvait, le résistant observa l'intérieur de vaisseau et ses passagers. C'était plus spacieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais pas vraiment confortable. La seule banquette était prise par le corps inerte de l'officier, toujours sous la surveillance du chevalier alors que les autres se tenaient à bonne distance. Dameron remarqua alors un élément troublant, peut-être rien du tout ou peut-être une explication à ce fossé : sur les épaules du chevalier, le logo du Premier-Ordre était brodé alors que sur l'armure des autres, rien n'apparaissait.

« Pourquoi une telle différence ? » se demanda le pilote en observant Hux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la réflexion. Le vaisseau avait filé à toute allure jusqu'au destroyer et il se posait déjà dans un des nombreux hangars. On évacua d'abord le blessé avant de s'occuper du pilote. Plusieurs stromtroopers l'encerclèrent et le menèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de le détacher et ne lui adressèrent aucune parole. Les voyant s'éloigner, Dameron se colla aux barreaux et leur cria :

« Vous pourriez me remercier au moins : sans moi, votre général adoré serait mort ! »

Les lumières s'éteignirent lorsque le dernier soldat quitta le couloir. Dameron soupira alors et alla s'asseoir à tâton contre la paroi fraîche. Des heures semblèrent passées avant que les ampoules se rallument à nouveau. Le pilote ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que les bruits de bottes se rapprochaient de sa cellule. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit plusieurs chevaliers de Ren s'arrêter devant sa cellule. La verrou sauta et ils entrèrent sans un mot. Se voyant acculé, Dameron finit par se lever et lever ses mains entravées.

Il vit à peine le premier coup arrivé, en plein dans la mâchoire. Le reste tomba sur lui comme un torrent lors d'un orage. Aucun des chevaliers ne parla, aucun d'eux ne lui posa de questions et il ne sentit pas d'intrusion dans son esprit. Il finit par tomber au sol et cracher du sang. Dameron ferma alors les yeux. Il entendit soudain le bruit sourd d'un corps jeté contre un mur puis un cri de douleur. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit deux de ses agresseurs au sol alors que le troisième sortait et activait son arme. À l'entrée de sa cellule, le chevalier au logo rouge avait fait son apparition et menaçait l'autre en brandissant deux lames rouges. Les deux guerriers se toisèrent avant de désactiver leurs sabres.

« Prends tes amis et barre toi d'ici : il est à moi, » gronda celui aux deux sabres.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et tira ses deux compères hors de la cellule. Le chevalier avança alors dans la cellule et fit signe à une autre personne, resté à l'écart de s'approcher. Malgré un œil fermé à cause des coups, Dameron vit qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière. Elle s'approcha lentement, encouragé par le chevalier :

« Dameron me semble être un gentleman, il ne vous fera pas de mal : n'est pas, commandant ? » demanda la voix modifiée du guerrier.

Pour seule réponse, Dameron s'assit dos au mur et se laissa ausculter. Il grimaça un peu lorsque l'infirmière lui appliqua de l'alcool sur ses plaies. Lorsqu'il fut nettoyé de son propre sang et que ses blessures furent soulagées avec du bacta, l'infirmière quitta rapidement les geôles et les laissèrent seuls.

« Alors comme ça, je suis à vous ?

-Faisons de parler.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ? » demanda Dameron.

« Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite et vous avez sauvé Hux, je vous devais au moins ça.

-Donc Hux et vous… vous tenez à ce malade.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. » Malgré la déformation mécanique de sa voix, le chevalier semblait amusé.

« Où est mon droïde ?

-BB8 est sous bonne garde, dans mes appartements. Tout ira bien pour lui si vous vous tenez tranquille.

-Vous allez pas me torturer ou me tuer ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ? » questionna le pilote.

« Hux, grâce à vous, vivra. Le problème est qu'il va avoir besoin de soin et de compagnie pendant sa longue convalescence. Kylo m'autorise à faire ce que je veux de vous… donc voilà ce que je peux vous proposer : vous serez le garde malade idéal pour Hux. En contre partie, je veillerais au bien être de votre droïde. Si vous faites un pas de travers, BB8 en souffrira. Compris ?

-Je crois pas que Hugs va m'adorer… votre petite infirmière ne peut pas le faire ?

-Hugs ? » répéta le chevalier avant de reprendre : « Oh, je vois… j'ai entendu parler de vous : le pilote de Craith…

-Je suis déjà une vedette parmi vos rangs ?

-Hux a promit de vous étriper à cause de ça.

-Ça sera donc compliqué de jouer les infirmiers !

-Croyez-moi, il ne sera pas vraiment en état de vous faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit bobo, » l'informa le chevalier avant de se retourner et de partir. Dameron se leva alors difficilement et alla jusqu'aux barreaux :

« Il est si mal au point ? » cria t-il mais le chevalier sortit sans lui répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou,_

 _désolée pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt : bébé est enfin là et franchement, c'est du sport ! j'ai écrit mes 3 premiers chapitres avant la maternité mais depuis pas une seule ligne !_

 _Anna Taure : exact, ils sont à la base 7 mais j'en ai créé un huitième. On est censé en apprendre plus le concernant dans le chapitre 4 (que je n'ai donc toujours pas écrit!)_

 _Christine : euh… non quand même pas ! Même si ça peut être tentant ! 3Kg240 et 50 cm à la naissance… j'ai perdu 5 kg en 4 jours XD_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Kylo se tenait devant ses chevaliers. La mâchoire serrée, il écoutait ses frères d'armes pestiférer contre le guerrier du Premier-Ordre. Cet imbécile avait osé prendre la défense du prisonnier et s'attaquer à trois d'entre eux. À la mort de Snoke, ses chevaliers avaient réclamé la tête de ce dernier mais Kylo avait balayé leur requête d'un revers de la main. La porte coulissa, dans un sifflement, et une silhouette se dessina dans son encadrement. Les chevaliers grognèrent alors que le guerrier s'avançait lentement.

Kylo l'observa. Contrairement à eux, il n'avait jamais été l'élève de Luke Skywalker. Non, celui-là avait eu la malchance d'être l'apprenti, depuis son plus jeune âge, de Snoke. Contrairement à eux, le Côté Obscur avait contaminé son âme depuis bien trop longtemps. Kylo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses chevaliers ne se rendaient pas compte de son pouvoir et de son importance. Heureusement qu'il avait prit conscience de son potentiel et qu'il avait obtenu depuis longtemps sa loyauté.

« Tu as encore fait des tiennes, on dirait.

-Je ne fais que te servir, maître, » répondit le guerrier. « Ils allaient tuer Dameron si je n'étais pas intervenu.

-Et tu as décidé de faire de lui le garde malade de Hux ?

-Je ne fais que te servir, maître, » répéta t-il.

Kylo se permit un léger sourire avant de congédier les autres chevaliers de Ren. Ils partirent en silence, les laissant seuls. Lorsque la porte se referma, le guerrier ôta son casque et dévoila ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux pourpres. Il s'avança encore un peu et rejoignit son maître. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de Kylo.

« Vas-tu me punir ?

-J'aimerais d'abord comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

-Nous pouvons le torturer puis l'exécuter publiquement. Mais il est le favori de ta mère : sa mort ne servira jamais ta cause. En le traitant comme un invité, nous pouvons l'utiliser à notre guise, » expliqua lentement le guerrier dont la main venait de se poser sur la poitrine de Kylo. « Il servira, qu'il le veuille ou non, notre cause.

-Mais pourquoi le mettre au contact de Hux ?

-C'est un cadeau que je fais à mon général bien-aimé.

-Tu n'agis jamais sans tout prévoir… parfois je me demande si tu es réellement humain.

-Peut-être l'ai-je été un jour ? » supposa le guerrier. « Mes décisions t'ont contrarié et tes hommes te causent des soucis par ma faute… vas-tu me punir pour cela ?

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire ça.

-Et tu sais que j'en ai besoin. »

Kylo soupira. Snoke était un monstre et il avait fait de son apprenti un être détraqué et malsain. Il remercia un instant le destin de n'avoir jamais subi ce que le blond avait enduré toute sa vie. Puis se résigna. C'était ainsi que le guerrier fonctionnait et vivait. Sa grande main gâtée attrapa violemment les cheveux fins et blancs. Contre lui, le guerrier gémit mais se laissa faire.

…

Dameron somnolait lorsque la lumière s'alluma. Il lui semblait être enfermé ici depuis déjà des jours, depuis la dernière visite de l'étrange chevalier. Mais ce fut des bruits de talons féminins qui résonnèrent dans le couloir. L'infirmière était revenue, escortée par des droïdes aux pas silencieux. On le sortit de sa cellule et elle l'informa que le général Hux avait repris connaissance. Celui qu'elle nomma « Le fantôme » réclamait sa présence auprès de l'officier convalescent. Il la suivit docilement, devinant que c'était ainsi que les agents du Premier-Ordre désignait celui qui l'avait sauvé des coups des Chevaliers de Ren. En chemin, il tenta bien de glaner quelques informations à l'infirmière mais celle-ci lui répétait qu'elle avait eu ordre de ne pas lui répondre. Elle était sympathique mais assez têtue comme fille…

Le blanc régnait en maître dans l'infirmerie. Du sol au plafond, il était partout. Il sembla au pilote qu'ils traversèrent une bonne partie de l'aile médicale avant qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une porte très bien surveillée. L'infirmière lui fit alors signe d'entrée en lui indiquant que « Le fantôme et le général l'attendaient à l'intérieur ». Il respira un grand coup avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Hux était allongé, le dos relevé, sur le lit médicalisé. Son bras gauche était relié par des tuyaux à une grosse machine, qui devait lui injectait de nombreux médicaments. Sous le drap blanc, il portait une sorte de pyjama vert pastel. Étrangement, cette couleur allait plutôt bien avec ses cheveux roux. Mais c'était l'imposant bandage autour de son cou qui était le plus impressionnant. Hux avait vraiment frôlé la mort.

À ses côtés, le guerrier était assis sur un tabouret à roulette. Il ne portait pas son armure noire au logo du Premier-Ordre mais simplement une tunique sombre et son masque. Ses mains non gantées étaient posées sur le bras libre de Hux. C'était un geste assez tendre et cela confirma ce que le pilote pensait : ces deux là semblaient bien ensembles. La visière sombre se tourna vers lui. Le guerrier l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'approcher d'eux. Les yeux bleus de Hux le fixaient froidement.

« Commandant, le général Hux est sortit du coma il y a quelques heures. Je l'ai informé de notre petit contrat. Malheureusement, son état de santé ne lui permet pas encore d'exprimer pleinement son point de vue à ce sujet.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Armitage a subit de nombreuses lésions au niveau de sa gorge. Une grande partie de son larynx a été endommagé. Actuellement, il a beaucoup de mal à déglutir et ses cordes vocales doivent rester au repos complet.

-Il ne peut pas parler ? » devina Dameron. Le guerrier acquiesça. Dans son lit, Hux leva les yeux au sol et croisa les bras. « Il a pas l'air ravi du tout. Vous en faites pas Hugs, ça ne me réjouis pas non plus de jouer les infirmières avec vous. » Cette fois, le général tourna son visage vers le guerrier.

« Même s'il ne peut pas parler, il arrive encore à penser… J'entends ses pensées. Pour ce qui est de communiquer entre vous : un datapad est posé à votre droite. Il ne servira qu'à traduire ses écrits.

-Cool, merveilleuse idée, » railla le résistant en se tournant vers l'objet en question.

Le guerrier se leva de son tabouret et le rejoignit. Dameron prit le datapad et l'alluma. Effectivement, l'appareil était bloqué uniquement sur un seul et unique logiciel. À côté de lui, le guerrier lui attrapa l'épaule et se pencha vers lui.

« Pour le moment, il ne peut pas encore sortir de l'infirmerie. On vous a préparer un lit à côté. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Dameron. Veuillez sur lui, aidez les droïdes à le guérir, tenez lui compagnie. Mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit…

-Vous savez, j'ai bien compris la dernière fois.

-Je préférais être sûr que le message soit bien passé.

-Il y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi ? Ça serait plus simple de continuer à m'enfermer ou de me torturer. Ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir où sont mes petits camarades ?

-Ils sont partis sans vous. On peut donc en déduire facilement que vous ne savez pas où ils se trouvent. De plus, nous contrôlons toute la galaxie. Dès qu'un transport coréllien de type YT-1300 est détecté, nos vaisseaux sont immédiatement envoyés sur zone. Vos informations ne nous intéressent que peu.

-Et pourquoi pas me tuer, tout simplement ? » demanda le pilote.

« -Vous l'avez sauvé. J'ai donc une dette de vie envers vous et Kylo sait se montrer conciliant.

-Ah ? Je le croyais juste timbré…

-Vous ne le connaissez pas. Vous ne savez rien de lui. »

Le chevalier resserra ses doigts autour de l'épaule du pilote, qui grimaça de douleur. Au moins, là c'était très clair : il était dans la merde totale. Surtout que son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit des petits éclairs courir entre les doigts de la main libre du guerrier. Dameron ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux différents pouvoirs de la Force. Mais il avait bien compris que ces petites zébrures électriques ne provenaient pas d'un pouvoir bienveillant. Il déglutit lentement avant que le chevalier, Fantôme, ne le lâche et s'en aille.

Le commandant Dameron se retrouva alors seul avec la présence silencieuse du général Hux. Il se retourna vers lui et s'approcha lentement du lit. Hux le dévisagea avant de tendre sa main droite. Le pilote hésita un instant avant de comprendre qu'il lui réclamait le datapad. Dameron le lui donna et le vit rapidement taper sur l'écran tactile.

« _Je comprendrais si vous tentez de vous enfuir. Mais je vous le déconseille fortement : IL n'est pas clément et surtout IL est_ _très_ _rancunier_ , » dactylographia le général.

« Merci du conseil mais je peux me débrouiller seul. Franchement, j'ai une tête à jouer les infirmières soumises ?

- _Si ça tenait qu'à moi : vous seriez toujours dans une geôle, à être torturé pour mon plus grand plaisir_. » traduit le logiciel via le petit haut-parleur de la tablette.

« -Je vous ai quand même sauvé la vie, non ?

 _-Sauvé la vie ?! Regardez dans quel état je suis ! Incapable de manger la totalité d'un plat et de parler !_

-Si ça vous emmerde tant que ça, vous aviez qu'à tirer lorsque j'étais à votre merci ! » s'énerva Dameron.

Hux le fusilla du regard, mâchoire et poings serrés. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, bleu glacial contre marron. Le général fut le premier à céder face à ce combat silencieux. Il grimaça et tenta de se retenir de tousser. Respirer fortement lui faisait mal, déglutir le torturer et surtout sa gorge était aussi sèche que le sol de Tatooine. Il reprit alors le datapad et écrivit plus lentement.

« Je voudrais un verre d'eau. »

Dameron soupira avant de se diriger vers une carafe et un verre posés sur une table à un mètre du lit. Il versa sans un mot de l'eau dans le verre avant de donner ce dernier à l'officier. Hux but lentement, faisant attention à ne pas trop souffrir à cause de sa blessure. La fraîcheur du liquide le fit presque gémir de plaisir alors qu'un léger goût de ferraille glissait dans sa gorge. Après avoir bu que trois petites gorgées, il rendit le verre au résistant.

« Un merci vous aurez écorché la bouche... » grogna Dameron avant de se rendre compte de la maladresse de ses mots. « Merde, désolé : c'était facile.

 _-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? j'ai cru comprendre que cela vous a empêcher de fuir avec les autres._

-C'est con mais je savais pas qui vous étiez exactement. Et puis, lorsque j'ai entravé mes poignets, je vous ai vu baisser votre arme. Vous auriez pu me tuer mais vous l'avez pas fait. Lorsque la lance vous a touché, je ne me suis pas sentit capable de vous abandonné : vous étiez vivant, à vous vider de votre sang dans cette boue… c'était pas vraiment une mort sympa... »

Hux l'observa, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Après un moment, il soupira avant de reprendre la tablette et décrire un simple mot, puis il montra l'écran au pilote de X-Wing. Ce dernier sourit légèrement en lisant « merci » sur le datapad. Il allait prendre la parole mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de l'infirmière et d'un droïde médicale. Ils devaient changer les pansements du général. Ce dernier se redressa et se laissa faire. À côté de lui, Dameron découvrit sa cicatrice cachée sous un pansement noir. Le petit droïde s'activa sur cette dernière. Hux grimaça et gémit de douleur. Pour le soulager, l'infirmière lui injecta un anti-douleur. Le soin dura encore plusieurs longues minutes avant que le rouquin puisse se reposer contre son oreiller.

« Le général a besoin de se reposer. Le médicament que je viens de lui donner va le rendre somnolant. Le Fantôme vous a fait préparer l'espace à côté : un lit et une petite salle de bain.

-D'accord, merci.

-A tout à l'heure. »

L'infirmière et le droïde partirent et Dameron pu découvrir sa petite chambre. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hux. Ce dernier s'était rapidement endormit. Son visage s'était détendu et ça le rendait un peu plus humain et fragile. Dameron se dit alors qu'il pouvait s'autoriser une douche rapide avant l'éventuel retour du chevalier ou de l'infirmière. Elle revint effectivement deux heures plus tard avec un plateau repas unique pour le général Hux : du pain, un bol de soupe aux légumes et un yaourt.

« Je suis navrée, commandant, mais nous n'avons reçu aucune instruction vous concernant et seulement un plateau pour le général, » déclara doucement l'infirmière en plaçant le plateau sur une tablette haute avant de la faire glisser au-dessus des cuisses de l'officier blessé.

Hux posa sa main droite sur le plateau et l'observa sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il attendit que l'infirmière parte pour prendre lentement le pain et le yaourt. Dameron eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il lui tendit la nourriture. Les lèvres du pilote s'étirèrent dans un sourire franc alors qu'il prenait le pain et le yaourt.

« Merci, Hugs. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _voilà le chapitre 3, le quatrième est presque fini ! Bon, vu que ce mois-ci, je suis toute seule avec mon petit monstre, je vais essayer de le finir avant la fin du mois mais je ne promet rien !_

 _Anna Taure : Targaryen ? j'aurais plus dit Albinos ^^_

 _Christine : faut que bébé fasse ses nuits et surtout aille mieux et sans ses colliques ! Sérieux : 3 pyjama de « souillés » en une nuit, qui dit mieux ? Et en fait, c'est une petite chieuse ^^_

 _Tu as tout compris : Fantôme va avoir une bonne place auprès de Kylo._

 _Des bisous_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Le général Hux passa encore deux jours à l'infirmerie. Durant ce laps de temps, Dameron lui tenu compagnie comme il pouvait. Ce n'était pas simple de cohabiter avec l'officier du Premier-Ordre. Le pilote avait bien cerné le phénomène : Hux avait un caractère fort et bien affirmé, il aimait tout contrôler. Mais là, il était littéralement mis sur le banc de touche. Malgré les visites du chevalier Fantôme et d'un jeune officier, le lieutenant Mitaka, le général ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Et cela le frustré. Et quand il était frustré, Hux était des plus désagréable. Dameron lui tenait tête à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas se laisser faire mais il pouvait parfois comprendre les sautes d'humeurs du rouquin : lui aussi n'aimait pas l'inaction.

Le pilote fut ravi de voir des stromtroopers et Fantôme les chercher pour les escorter jusqu'aux appartements privés de l'officier. Tout au long du chemin, il observa les alentours, cherchant à mémoriser le chemin prit et le système de sécurité. Il s'était déjà échappé de ce vaisseau, ça serait stupide de ne pas retenter sa chance une seconde fois. Pourtant, le premier problème pour ses petits projets se fit sentir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait chez Hux. Pour ouvrir la porte, seules les empreintes de main et de rétine pouvait faire sauter le verrou. Dameron connaissait assez bien ce système de sécurité. C'était l'un des plus performants de la galaxie. Et surtout, cela signifiait que pour sortir, le système était tout aussi sécurisé.

Il grimaça alors que Hux ouvrait la porte. Fantôme ordonna aux soldats de rester dans le couloir alors qu'il laissait le général et le commandant pénétrer dans les appartements. Dameron fut surpris de découvrir l'intérieur de ces derniers. C'était vaste, comme un véritable appartement. En entrant, ils débouchaient directement dans un grand salon contemporain aux meubles noirs et blancs. Sur la gauche, il découvrit une cuisine moderne semi ouverte grâce à un large passe-plat. Au fond du salon, une porte coulissante était ouverte et semblait donner sur un bureau. À droite, une deuxième porte était quant à elle fermée. Dameron en déduisit que cela devait être la chambre.

Hux alla directement dans son bureau, laissant Fantôme et Dameron dans le salon. Le Chevalier invita le pilote à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux canapés alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table basse. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux et dévoila un stock de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool divers. Fantôme servit un verre et le tendit au résistant. Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris :

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Dommage, ce whisky là est vraiment pas mal, » fit le chevalier, dont le masque déformé toujours sa voix.

« Vous n'enlevez jamais votre casque ?

-Seulement pour dormir dans ma bannette, » répondit Fantôme alors que Hux les rejoignait, son datapad personnel sous le bras. « Sérieusement, Armitage ? Kylo t'offres un congé et toi, tu sors tes dossiers ? »

Hux s'assit sur l'autre canapé et choisit de l'ignorer totalement. Cela fit ricaner Fantôme, qui lui tendit le verre qu'avait refusé leur prisonnier. Hux avait beaucoup plus de facilité à boire et à manger désormais. Mais la brûlure de l'alcool le blessa et le fit tousser violemment. Fantôme accourut auprès de lui pour tenter de le soulager alors que Dameron l'imiter. Ce dernier farfouilla dans les poches de l'officier et y sortit un flacon. Le médecin l'avait donné à Hux en lui expliquant qu'il soulagerait facilement sa gorge s'il souffrait à nouveau. Il déboucha le flacon et le tendit au général. Le rouquin lui prit le flacon et but une gorgée. Le sirop épais glissa dans sa gorge et apaisa immédiatement la sensation de brûlure.

« Armitage, tu vas bien ? » demanda Fantôme. Hux hocha lentement la tête avant de lancer un regard vers le pilote. « Il te remercie.

-De rien. »

Hux reprit tranquillement son souffle. Fantôme resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux puis il prit congé, en demandant au pilote de veiller à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas. Dameron acquiesça silencieusement. Une fois seul avec le général, le petit brun chercha une occupation alors que les yeux du rouquin étaient rivés sur l'écran de sa tablette personnelle. Hux l'ignorait totalement. Pourtant, Dameron s'assit sur le même canapé que lui et attira son attention :

« Général, pendant combien de temps pensez-vous tenir cette comédie ? » demanda t-il. L'officier leva alors ses yeux bleus vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. « Franchement, devoir cohabiter ensembles… Fantôme n'y croit pas un seul instant quand même ? » Hux soupira et prit la tablette qui leur servait à communiquer :

 _« Si j'ai bien compris, il a pensé à quasiment tout pour vous obligé à rester ici. Votre droïde sera détruit si vous tentez quoi que ce soit._

-Et vous, vous laissez faire ? Ça ne vous vient pas à l'idée que je pourrais vous tuer ou je sais pas trop quoi.

 _-Vous irez jusqu'à me tuer alors que vous m'avez sauvé ? c'est idiot._

-Au moins, on pourra dire qu'un résistant a réussi à tuer l'un des hommes les plus importants du Premier-Ordre.

 _-Donc vous êtes idiot. Réfléchissez cinq minutes à votre bêtise, Dameron._

-En quoi suis-je idiot ? Vous tuer serait une bénédiction pour mes amis de la Résistance.

 _-Cela serait vrai si j'avais encore une importance pour le Premier-Ordre et Kylo Ren._

-Je ne vous comprend pas : vous êtes le général Hux, commandant des troupes du Premier-Ordre.

 _-_ _Vous étiez dans votre chambre quand le médecin et Ren sont passés hier. Pour commander, j'ai besoin de ma voix. Chose que je risque de ne jamais retrouver. Si je suis encore en vie et non devant un peloton d'exécution à vos côtés, c'est uniquement grâce à Fantôme, »_ écrivit le général.

« -Pourquoi Ren ferait ça ? Vous êtes une figure importante de votre organisation.

 _-Un rival surtout. Je vous assure que s'il pouvait se débarrasser de moi, il le ferait. »_

Dameron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir de telles tensions entre Kylo Ren et le général. Il chercha ses mots mais rien ne lui vint. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte des appartements et Hux alla ouvrir. Dameron vit le jeune lieutenant entrer lentement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

« Mon général, je pensais que vous aimeriez avoir un rapport des derniers jours. Est-il obligé d'être toujours auprès de vous ? »

Hux hocha la tête et fit signe au lieutenant de se diriger vers son bureau. En passant devant les canapés, il prit sa tablette personnelle et écrivit sur la seconde : « restez ici et ne venez pas nous interrompre. » Dameron soupira alors que l'officier partait vers son bureau. La porte coulissa derrière lui alors que le pilote retourner s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Hux avait pris sa tablette de travail mais pas son autre datapad. Surpris, il la prit entre ses mains et se demanda comment il pouvait parler avec son assistant s'il n'avait pas son logiciel.

Dameron grimaça avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Hux n'allait pas apprécié mais c'était évident qu'il allait avoir besoin de son datapad. Le résistant leva la main pour frapper à la porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas automatisée. Ce n'était qu'une simple porte. Et surtout, elle était entre-ouverte. Dans l'ouverture de celle-ci, le pilote aperçut la silhouette du général, appuyé dos contre son bureau. Sa veste et sa chemise étaient toutes les deux ouvertes et sa tête était penchée en arrière. Dameron fronça des sourcils et poussa légèrement la porte. Le petit lieutenant prétentieux était quant à lui à genoux, face à l'officier. Dameron en resta bouche bée et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était évident.

Il préféra refermer soigneusement la porte et repartir dans le salon, où il jeta le datapad sur l'un des canapés. Ses pas le menèrent dans la cuisine. Rien ne traînait et tout était parfaitement bien rangé. La seule touche de couleur dans la pièce était le grand panier de fruit posé près du réfrigérateur. Le pilote prit une pomme rouge dans la corbeille avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Des bouteilles d'eaux, quelques sodas énergisants mais rien d'autres alors que la cuisine comportait un four et des plaques chauffantes. Il choisit un soda et referma la porte avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret haut près du passe-plat.

Hux et son assistant – amant – sortirent du bureau alors que Dameron jetait son trognon de pomme et finissait son soda. Le lieutenant partit sans jeter un regard vers le pilote alors que le général attrapait son traducteur. Il rejoignit son « garde-malade » et lui demanda s'il se sentait assez chez lui pour se servir sans permission. Dameron lui lança alors un regard noir avant de le bousculer pour sortir de la cuisine.

« J'ai une question pour vous, général : je vais dormir avec vous et vous allez trahir Fantôme comme vous venez de le faire avec votre petit lèche-botte ou je vais dormir sur un canapé ?

 _-_ _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »_ traduit le datapad.

« Vous êtes un enfoiré, Hugs ! » s'énerva Dameron. « Un putain d'ingrat et un enfoiré, voilà ce qui me prend ! J'aimerais juste que vous me donniez des couvertures pour que je puisse crécher dans votre salon. »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et lança à Dameron une couverture et un oreiller. Il l'informa ensuite qu'un droïde passerait à midi pile et à sept heure pour leur livrer leur repas. Hux s'en alla ensuite dans son bureau et s'y enferma pour le reste de la journée. Énervé, Dameron installa un lit sommaire sur l'un des canapés et chercha à s'occuper. Mais malgré les livres divers du général présents sur les étagères du salon, il ne réussit pas à oublier ce qu'il avait vu plutôt. Fantôme semblait aimer fortement Hux et ce dernier le trompait avec son assistant. C'était juste dégueulasse pour lui. Fantôme méritait mieux et Dameron détestait la trahison.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

 _et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! j'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 5 T-T_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Christrine : j'avoue que j'aime bien le Poe de cette fic, le gendre idéal par excellence (encore pire que dans les films)_

 _Uzichow : merci._

 _Anna Taure : C'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas mieux comprendre le lien entre Hugs et Fantôme et pourquoi ils sont si proches !_

 _Enjoy_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Lorsque Dameron se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hux était déjà levé et se trouvait dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Fantôme. Le pilote se demanda quand le chevalier était rentré dans les appartements de l'officier. A vrai dire, il s'était couché tard alors que Hux s'était depuis longtemps réfugié dans sa propre chambre. Et il n'avait pas entendu ce dernier se lever et traverser le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le résistant passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remettre rapidement son pantalon et son haut. Il plia ensuite ses draps avant de rejoindre les deux hommes dans la cuisine. Fantôme ne mangeait rien mais l'invita à se servir : il avait ramené des viennoiseries, du vrai jus de fruit et un termos de café. Dameron le remercia avant de mordre dans une viennoiserie.

Le général finit rapidement sa tasse de café puis retourna dans sa chambre, sans adresser le moindre mot ni regard au pilote. Fantôme prit alors la parole et expliqua à Dameron qu'ils avaient tous les deux discuté des évènements de la veille. Fantôme était donc au courant de la petite dispute qu'ils avaient eu. Mais le chevalier voulait avoir la version du résistant. Dameron s'assit alors sur un tabouret et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Il avoua ensuite qu'il avait prit la mouche car il n'aimait pas l'infidélité et la trahison, avant de s'excuser de son comportement, légèrement exagéré.

« Donc, Armitage avait raison : vous croyez que nous sommes un couple ?

-N'est-ce pas le cas ? » demanda Dameron. « Vous prenez tellement bien soin de lui. Pourquoi le feriez-vous si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Il pourrait y avoir de nombreuses autres raisons, » répondit le chevalier en haussant les épaules. « Je crois que vous avez besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Et une douche. »

Poe acquiesça avant de suivre Fantôme hors des appartements de Hux. Plusieurs stromtroopers montaient la garde dans le couloir. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin car le chevalier ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'officier, à quelques mètres de celle du général. Fantôme indiqua au résistant qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre normalement utilisée pour les invités du Premier-Ordre. Les stromtroopers avaient reçu comme instruction de le laisser entrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour qu'il puisse prendre sa douche et aller au WC. En entrant dans la chambre, Dameron découvrit que cette dernière avait été soigneusement vidée, même le matelas avait été déménagé.

« Vous trouverez des vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain.

-Aux couleurs du Premier-Ordre?

-J'en ai bien peur, commandant, » répondit Fantôme alors que le résistant faisait la grimace.

Le pilote de X-Wing se dirigea toutefois jusqu'à la salle de bain et se réjouit d'y découvrir un espace assez large et surtout une véritable douche. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dévêtit rapidement. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit le jet d'eau chaude frapper sa peau. Le gel savonneux n'avait pas d'odeur mais Dameron apprécia la sensation de fraîcheur dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau lorsqu'il se décida à sortit du bac. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila le pantalon et le tee-shirt noirs que Fantôme avait laissé pour lui. Mais au lieu de passer la veste du Premier-Ordre, il préféra garder sa propre veste en cuir.

Fantôme était adossé à un pan de mur lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Dameron s'attendit à être ramené dans les appartements de Hux mais le chevalier le guida ensuite hors du couloir. Il le suivit en silence jusqu'à un hangar désaffecté où se trouvait la carcasse d'un chasseur. En s'approchant, Dameron aperçut les silhouettes de droïdes unités BB. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de BB8, son droïde. Le petit robot bipa joyeusement pour saluer les deux hommes. Il roula ensuite autour d'eux et se calma uniquement lorsque Fantôme lui caressa la tête.

« Je me suis permis d'emprunter les compétences de ton droïde. BB-K9 s'entend très bien avec BB8.

-Sur quoi travaillent-ils ? j'ai du mal à identifier ce vaisseau.

-C'est un projet personnel.

-Il est impressionnant, » déclara Dameron.

« -En fait, je travaille dessus depuis des années. Mais j'ai vraiment été impressionné par votre vaisseau et les modifications que vous y avez importé. Je me demandais si cela vous plairait de m'aider avec le mien.

-Si ça peut m'éloigner un peu de Hugs… mais dites-moi : vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous n'étiez pas avec lui… pourtant vous semblez si proches. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le lien qui vous unis. Sérieusement, il est hautain, machiavélique. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir qui est le plus taré entre Hugs et Ren. Et vous… les chevaliers de Ren sont censés être sept au total, pas huit. Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme eux : pas la même tenue et tout le tralala. »

Fantôme ricana doucement dans son masque avant de porter ses mains à ce dernier. Ses pouces appuyèrent sur le mécanisme d'ouverture. Le masque siffla avant qu'il ne le fasse glisser au-dessus de sa tête. Le pilote découvrit alors un visage très pâle, entouré d'une chevelure blanche. Dameron eut un mouvement de recul lorsque les deux yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui. Il était sous le choc. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que ce teint si pâle, ses cheveux trop blancs et ses yeux pourpres n'avaient rien de naturel. Mais surtout, il était estomaqué de découvrir une version albinos du visage du général Hux. Fantôme garda le silence un moment, comme pour le laisser digérer la découverte de son visage. Puis il posa son casque sur l'établi près d'eux.

« Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un Chevalier de Ren. Brendol Hux m'a offert au Leader Suprême Snoke peu de temps après ma naissance.

-Vous êtes le frère de Hux ? Mais alors, Fantôme, ce n'est pas vraiment votre nom…

-Snoke m'a donné un autre nom, c'est vrai. Quand j'étais petit, on m'appelait Quatre.

-Comme le chiffre ? » questionna Dameron, incrédule.

« -Oui. Nous étions plusieurs enfants sensibles à la Force sous l'influence de Snoke.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Morts. Lorsque Kylo et les siens ont prêté allégeance à mon maître, nous étions devenus inutiles. Que valent des enfants et des adolescents face à sept padawans de Luke Skywalkers ? Pour fêter leurs arrivées, Snoke a organisé ce qu'il a appelé « l'épuration ».

-Rien que le mot ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Ils nous a jeté dans une arène et nous a ordonné de nous entre-tuer. J'avais quatorze ans. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu. C'est Kylo qui m'a sauvé, en me soignant. Mais j'y ai laissé mes jambes et la couleur naturelle de mes yeux et de mes cheveux.

-Comment ça ?

-La peur et la douleur ont infecté mes pouvoirs. Le côté obscur ronge l'âme de ses utilisateurs et peut parfois altérer leur physique, » expliqua Fantôme.

« Adieu cheveux roux et yeux bleus.

-Vert. Il semblerait que j'avais les yeux de ma mère, Maratelle.

-Et Hugs a laissé faire ça ? » demanda le pilote.

« En fait, c'est ce jour là que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un père et un frère au sein du Premier-Ordre. Et lui pensait que son demi-frère était mort né.

-Par les étoiles, c'est horrible. »

Fantôme sourit doucement avant de hausser les épaules. Pour lui, tout ça était devenu le passé. Kylo l'avait sauvé et protégé de leur ancien maître. Armitage l'avait également vengé et ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'aimer comme des frères. Mais il comprenait que le résistant pouvait être horrifié par son histoire. Penaud, ce dernier s'excusa. Fantôme chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Dameron. Tout ça, c'est mort lorsque Kylo a tué Snoke.

-Non, c'est Rey qui a tué Snoke.

-Nan, la fille n'a jamais fait le poids contre Snoke. Par deux, ils vont toujours : jusqu'à ce que l'apprenti surpasse le maître et le tue. C'est bien Kylo qui a découpé Snoke pour prendre sa place.

-J'hallucine… pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille ?

-Il a de nombreuses raisons. Contrôler le Premier-Ordre en est la principale. Allons, Dameron, » fit Fantôme en voyant sa tête ahurie, « on ne vous a jamais dit que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses ?

-Vous en avez d'autres des nouvelles comme ça à m'annoncer ?

-Kylo et moi, on couche ensembles, » lâcha Fantôme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le résistant plaqua alors ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma fortement les yeux, en disant qu'il ne voulait finalement rien savoir de ce qui se passait réellement sur ce vaisseau. Fantôme rit. Le pilote avait le don de l'amuser. Dameron secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers l'établi et prendre quelques outils, puis il monta l'échelle qui menait sur l'une des ailes du chasseur. Fantôme le suivit et se pencha en même temps que lui sur un ensemble de fils et de câbles. Ils travaillèrent un long moment sur ce système qui reliait le cockpit à l'armement sous cette aile. Après quoi, le résistant se redressa et fit craquer sa nuque.

« Je dois dire qu'il y a un truc que je comprends pas.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je croyais, en écoutant les récits de Rey, que Ren avait le béguin pour elle. Dommage que Finn ne vous a pas rencontré avant, il ne se serrait pas tourné vers Rose…

-Je ne connais pas les sentiments de Kylo à mon égard ni envers la fille de Jakku.

-Mais vous venez de dire que vous couchez ensembles, » fit remarquer Dameron.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Ah…

-Kylo m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin. Les autres chevaliers disent de moi que je ne suis rien qu'une… chienne. J'étais celle de Snoke et désormais, j'appartiens à Kylo, » expliqua Fantôme. « Je… Snoke n'a pas fait que m'apprendre à maîtriser le côté obscur et corrompre mon âme. Il abusait de certains d'entre nous. Nous étions élevé, plutôt dressé, par la souffrance physique. Je crois qu'on peut dire que… que je suis devenu masochiste. J'ai souvent besoin de souffrir et que quelqu'un me domine, sexuellement parlant.

-C'est… affreux.

-Armitage a essayé de me faire soigner par des psychologues mais ça n'a pas marché. Au moins, Kylo sait s'arrêter avant de me faire vraiment mal. Et il soigne mes blessures aussi. Il lui a fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre.

-Je suis désolé, pour ce que Snoke vous a fait, » murmura le pilote de X-Wing.

Fantôme acquiesça lentement. C'était étrange pour lui de parler de tout ça. Seuls Kylo et Armitage connaissaient son véritable passé. Entendre un résistant compatir pour lui était tout aussi étrange. Le chevalier ferma les yeux un court instant. Tout ceci le confortait dans ses choix. Dameron était spécial et lui serait très utile. Il fallait juste que son frère et le pilote mettent de l'eau dans leurs vins et apprennent à cohabiter.

…

En fin de journée, Fantôme raccompagna Dameron jusqu'aux appartements de son frère. Hux et Kylo Ren discutaient dans le bureau du général. Le résistant n'arriva qu'à entendre quelques brides et devina qu'ils parlaient politique et diplomatie. Mais leur arrivée coupa court à la discussion. Les deux hommes à la tête du Premier-Ordre quittèrent le bureau. Ren demanda à Fantôme comment la journée c'était passée alors que le général s'asseyait sur l'un canapé. Le chevalier leur raconta l'avancée des travaux sur son vaisseau et insista sur le fait que Dameron l'avait énormément aidé. Le Suprême Leader acquiesça avant de prendre congé et de partir accompagné de son amant.

Une fois seul avec Hux, Dameron ôta sa veste et se dirigea lentement vers le canapé où se trouvait l'officier supérieur. Il s'assit silencieusement alors que Hux lui lançait un regard noir. N'y avait-il pas assez de place sur l'autre canapé ? Mais Dameron n'y prêta aucune attention et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'excuser platement. Hux fronça alors les sourcils et prit son datapad :

« Vous vous excusez ? Ça c'est la meilleure.

-Fantôme m'a expliqué que vous n'étiez pas son amant, comme je le pensais, mais son frère.

-Il a fait quoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Il m'a aussi expliqué qu'il a été élevé par Snoke. Il m'a parlé de l'épuration, de sa relation avec Ren… C'est pour tout ça que je voulais m'excuser : j'ignore pas mal de choses sur vous mais je continue à vous juger. Il m'a dit de faire attention, qu'ici les apparences pouvaient vraiment être trompeuses. Et je comprends mieux maintenant que je devrais apprendre à vous connaître et à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de critiquer.

-Je ne savais pas que Fantôme était aussi pédagogue. Mais j'accepte vos excuses, » dactilographia Hux. « Par contre, je suppose que vous avez milles questions maintenant.

-Fantôme m'en a parlé librement mais si ça remue le couteau dans la plaie, je comprendrais que vous ne voulez pas en parler.

-Vous allez vivre avec moi et Fantôme s'est déjà confié à vous alors dites-moi.

-Il a dit que Snoke l'avait baptisé Quatre alors pourquoi se nomme t-il désormais Fantôme ? N'a t-il pas un vrai prénom ? » demanda Dameron.

« -C'est assez compliqué. Je suis né bâtard, fils illégitime de Brendol Hux et d'une cuisinière. L'épouse de mon père, Maratelle, n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant. Lorsqu'il m'a emporté avec lui, loin d'Arkanis, je suis devenu la honte et l'humiliation de Maratelle. Elle me haïssait et n'avait de cesse de me répéter qu'elle aurait un jour un enfant et qu'on me jetterait dans le système d'éducation des Stromtroopers, » écrivit-il. « J'avais dix ans lorsqu'elle est tombé enceinte. Mais Brendol ne voulait pas se débarrasser de moi tant que l'enfant n'était pas né. À l'époque, Snoke faisait déjà dépisté tous les enfants nouveaux-nés aux midi-chloriens. Je me souviens que Maratelle est partie accouché à l'hôpital de notre destroyer. Mais un droïde est venu m'annoncer que l'enfant était mort né. Maratelle ne s'en est jamais remis et a succombé des années plus tard à sa dépression. En réalité, mon père a laissé les créatures de Snoke prendre l'enfant.

-Par les étoiles, Hux senior était si horrible que ça ?

-Pire. Il n'a pas levé le petit doigt lorsqu'on a découvert qu'il existait un adolescent qui me ressemblait lors de l'épuration. Il n'a pas réagit lorsque Snoke a ordonné qu'ils meurent tous, en s'amusant à confirmer que « son numéro Quatre ressemblait beaucoup à son père et son demi-frère ». Moi, j'avais juste envie de vomir. Autour de moi, les officiers se moquaient de lui. Ils parlaient d'un Fantôme, d'une seconde humiliation pour la lignée des Hux. Lorsque Fantôme s'est effondré au milieu de l'arène, je pensais qu'il était mort. Mais il s'est introduit plusieurs semaines plus tard dans ma chambre. Ren lui avait fabriqué des prothèses pour ses jambes déchiquetées. Mon père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Pour lui, son fils légitime était mort, Quatre n'était qu'un monstre, une des créatures de Snoke.

-Je lui aurais exploser la tête contre un mur, moi.

-Nous avons fait mieux que cela : Phasma nous a trouvé un poison redoutable. C'était si bon de le voir mourir à petit feu. Mais après ça, le surnom de Fantôme est resté. Mon frère n'a jamais cherché à avoir un véritable prénom malgré mon insistance. Fantôme est tout ce qui me reste, ma seule famille. Il a finit par se confier à moi des années après l'épuration : les tortures, les viols, l'entraînement où la seule règle était « tuer ou être tué »…

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas : pourquoi êtes-vous resté au Premier-Ordre après toute cette histoire ? Vous aviez la preuve que Snoke était un monstre mais vous avez continué à lui obéir.

-Parce que nous n'avions que ça, » écrivit Hux après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Je vis dans cet univers depuis mes cinq ans. Vingt neuf ans, c'est long. Je ne connais que l'armée et le commandement. C'est la même chose pour Fantôme, peut-être en pire. Mon frère a été « détraqué » par Snoke. Il ne sait faire qu'obéir aux ordres. Ne vous fiez pas à sa gentillesse envers vous : il est et sera toujours une machine à tuer. Et pourquoi croyez-vous que Ren couche avec lui ?

-Il l'a soigné et sauvé la vie, ils doivent avoir… des sentiments ?

-Non, » affirma Hux. « Fantôme a des besoins… Snoke lui a apprit à écarter les cuisses pour son maître. Je l'ai vu faire… c'était dégouttant de voir mon frère changer de comportement dès que Snoke ou Ren était contrarié.

-Fantôme m'en a parlé… Je suis vraiment désolé, Hux, » souffla le pilote alors que le général reposait son datapad.

Il ne s'était jamais confié sur son frère et la relation qu'ils avaient. Il croyait même que Mitaka, son propre assistant, ne savait rien du véritable lien entre Fantôme et lui. Son père avait toujours eu raison et la dernière question du résistant le lui rappelait douloureusement la vérité : il était faible et lâche. Bien sûr qu'il aurait du prendre son frère et l'emmener loin de tout ça, loin du Premier-Ordre, de la République… une petite perle glissa sur sa joue pâle. Malgré son rang, il n'était qu'un pion, un être faible, qui ne savait qu'obéir.


End file.
